Daily Life
by Kira Naka
Summary: Miyaji Kiyoshi, memiliki adik bernama Miyaji Yuuya yang sifatnya sama seperti dirinya. Mereka selalu terlihat bertengkar dimana pun. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau mereka ternyata... ng, jatuh cinta? Mungkin? / Miyaji Siblings . Miyaji Kiyoshi x Miyaji Yuuya . Yaoi . Incest . R&R onegaishimasu / CHAPTER 5(finally) UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover it's not mine_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _T+, a bit citrus flavor~_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Probably OOC, Yaoi, Sho-ai, male x male, incest!_  
 _Miyaji Kiyoshi x Miyaji Yuuya_

Enjoy~

* * *

"Oi, Kiyoshi." Yuuya memanggil kakaknya yang sedang menonton TV.

Kiyoshi masih asyik menonton TV, apalagi ada idolanya di sana. Mana rela ia menoleh dari layar TV.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi cuek. Ia malah menambah volume TV agar suara kesal adiknya itu tidak kedengaran.

"Tsk!" Habis sudah kesabaran Yuuya. Ia segera menarik dagu Kiyoshi, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Terang saja Kiyoshi terbelalak kaget.

Lalu satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Yuuya, sehingga ciumannya terlepas. "Ittai!" Seru Yuuya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak Kiyoshi.

"Sembarangan! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Kiyoshi meledak, marah kepada Yuuya. Ah, tapi... apa itu?

"Oh?" Yuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Makanya kalau orang bicara, dengarkan! Dan... kupikir kau menyukainya. Wajahmu memerah begitu..."

"SIAPA YANG MEMERAH?!" Kiyoshi mencengkram kaus yang dipakai Yuuya.

"Kiyoshi, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi tsundere?"

"AKU BUKAN—"

"Tidak ada di dunia ini yang namanya tsundere itu mengaku, Aniki." Yuuya membalas telak, membuat Kiyoshi diam.

Kiyoshi melepas cengkramannya pada kaus Yuuya, lalu kembali menonton TV. "Oh, ya, Tou-san dan Kaa-san tadi bilang padaku kalau malam ini mereka tidak pulang."

"Hm? Kenapa mereka tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Kiyoshi, walaupun ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Tadi kau lama sekali di sekolah! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu di teras depan!" Protes Yuuya.

Kiyoshi mematikan TV. Acara idolanya sudah selesai, sehingga dia sekarang dapat fokus bicara dengan Yuuya. "Aku tak memintamu untuk menungguku."

Yuuya menepuk dahinya. "Lalu?! Aku tidak boleh menunggumu?!"

"Yuuya, ini mulai menggelikan. Berhenti berkata 'menunggumu' atau semacamnya." Kiyoshi bangkit dari sofa, hendak berjalan ke kamarnya. "Aku mau tidur."

"Hei!" Yuuya berteriak kesal, menyusul Kiyoshi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mau apa?! Kamarmu di sebelah!" Kiyoshi mendorong kasar tubuh Yuuya agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tsk! Apa salahnya?! Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang pergi!" Yuuya balas berseru. "Hei! Setidaknya biarkan malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu!"

"Sopan sedikit dengan kakakmu, sialan!" Kiyoshi membentak.

Yuuya menatap kesal kakaknya itu. Ia balas mendorong tubuh Kiyoshi dengan lebih kuat, lalu menghempasnya ke atas ranjang. Kiyoshi melotot. "MAU APA KAU?!" Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yuuya yang berada di atasnya.

Yuuya tak kehabisan akal. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Kiyoshi dengan satu tangan, lalu menyunggingkan seringai. "Aniki~" Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kiyoshi, membuat si pemilik pipi itu merinding.

"Minggir!" Kaki Kiyoshi berusaha menendang tubuh Yuuya.

"Kiyoshi-nii..." Yuuya menarik paksa dagu Kiyoshi agar menatap matanya langsung. "Kau ingin kuperlakukan dengan kasar, hm? Mengalah lah sesekali dengan adikmu ini."

"Tidak! Minggir kau!" Kiyoshi berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang tertahan.

"Kiyoshi! Berhenti memberontak atau kau akan kuperlakukan dengan lebih kasar!" Yuuya sedikit membentak Kiyoshi. "Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu, mengerti? Tidak lebih!"

Kiyoshi menghela napas pelan. "Yuuya, aku lelah..." Ucapnya dengan suara lemah. "Lepaskan tanganku. Sekarang terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau tidur."

Yuuya menurut, ia segera melepaskan tangan Kiyoshi. Membiarkannya tidur menghadap dinding dan membelakanginya. Yuuya masih menatap Kiyoshi yang kini mulai terlelap. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Hanya pada waktu Kiyoshi tertidurlah, Yuuya dapat melihat kakaknya yang temperamen itu tenang. Dapat melihat wajah polosnya. Yuuya lalu berbaring di samping Kiyoshi, menghadap punggung Kiyoshi. Tangannya melingkari pinggang kakaknya, lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

Tanpa Yuuya sadari, Kiyoshi belum sepenuhnya tertidur dan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika tangan adiknya memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kiyoshi!" Seruan seorang wanita menyapa di pagi hari. "Kau lihat Yuuya? Dia tidak ada di kam—"

Dan ia membuka pintu kamar Kiyoshi. Menampakkan kedua sosok saudara yang kini masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti semalam.

"Yuuya! Kiyoshi!" Kembali wanita itu—ibu mereka —berseru. "Ya ampun, kalian ini ngapain?!"

Kiyoshi yang mendengar suara jeritan indah ibunya segera terbangun. "Hm? Ada apa, sih, Kaa-san..." ia menggosok kedua matanya pelan. "Ini masih pagi..."

Begitu Kiyoshi berusaha bangun, ia menyadari bahwa yang membuat ibunya menjerit adalah 'ini'. Refleks, Kiyoshi menendang tubuh Yuuya hingga ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Yuuya mengaduh kesakitan. "SAKIT, WOI!" Teriaknya kesal.

Tapi kemudian Yuuya terdiam, kaget melihat ibunya sudah pulang. "Eh, Kaa-san. Kapan Kaa-san pulang?" Yuuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Baru tadi." Ibunya menjawab. "Kaa-san mencarimu di kamar, tapi tidak ada. Kenapa kamu tidur dengan Kiyoshi? Apa kalian..."

"Ah, itu-" Kiyoshi hendak menjelaskan, namun dipotong.

"Aniki takut tidur sendirian, makanya kutemani semalam." Potong Yuuya. "Kalau masalah aku memeluk Aniki, sih, mana aku tahu. Aku, kan, sedang tidur."

Ibu mereka menghela napas lega. Takut kalau-kalau anak mereka berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, parahnya lagi mereka bersaudara. "Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo, sarapan. Kaa-san sudah memasak untuk kalian."

Kiyoshi dan Yuuya mengangguk. Ketika Ibu mereka berbalik membelakangi mereka, Yuuya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Kiyoshi, cukup untuk membuat Kiyoshi merona walaupun wajahnya terlihat marah dan kesal.

Ah, Nyonya Miyaji. Andai anda tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi...

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue~**_

* * *

Huwaaaa~~~

Kejadian juga bikin Incest!Miyaji xD terus dukung yaaa, biar rajin ngetiknya ^w^

Masih dalam pembangunan karakter, makanya gak bisa langsung tusuk /BAHASAWOI

Dan untuk karakter Yuuya, doi kan sifatnya gak jauh beda sama kakaknya, tapi gak tsun! /dilemparnanas

 _See ya next chap, minna ^^ review?_

 _._

 _P.S.: Arigatou buat mbak Kuga yang udah bantuin saya banyak banget buat nih ff xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover's not mine_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _Masih aman, T~_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Probably OOC_ , _Yaoi, Sho-ai_ , _male x male_ , _INCEST!_

 _Miyaji Kiyoshi x Miyaji Yuuya_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

"Kiyoshiii! Tunggu!" Teriakan 'indah' dari seorang Miyaji Yuuya sudah terdengar pagi-pagi ini, mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan sana. "Oi! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Kiyoshi tidak mempedulikan adiknya, dan terus melangkah. Tak lama kemudian, Yuuya dapat mengejar Kiyoshi, menahan langkah Kiyoshi dengan cengkraman di bahu sang kakak. "Kubilang tunggu!"

"Kau lama!" Balas Kiyoshi. "Aku bisa telat kalau menunggumu! Siapa suruh bangun telat?! Dasar pemalas!"

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Yuuya. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam?! Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa tidur ketika di sampingku ada seseorang yang terlelap dengan muka polos tanpa pertahanan dan menyebut namaku?! Ha?!"

"Siapa yang menyebut-nyebut namamu, hah?!" Kiyoshi terus berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan Yuuya tapi tidak bisa. "Salah sendiri kenapa kau tidur lagi denganku semalam?! Kalau _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tahu kau ini mengidap _brother-complex_ , habis sudah!"

"Hahh?!" Yuuya masih membalas. "Memangnya hanya aku di sini yang mengidap _brother-complex_?! Makanya sebelum sekolah, ngaca dulu sana!"

"Berisik kau, Yuuya!" Kiyoshi menatap tajam adiknya, yang kini sudah berjalan di sisinya. "Silahkan bicara sesukamu, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu tidur denganku lagi!"

Yuuya diam mendengar ancaman kakaknya itu. Oh, tentu ia tidak akan mau tidur sendiri jika orang tua mereka pergi. Pokoknya harus tidur bareng! Titik! Itu prinsip Yuuya.

... memang aneh, biarkan sajalah.

Kiyoshi menghela napas pelan. Lega, karena Yuuya akhirnya diam juga pada akhirnya. "Kiyoshi..."

"Apalagi?!" Baru saja ia bersyukur, Yuuya sudah buka suara lagi.

"Tsk, kau ini. Bisa tidak, berhenti marah-marah satu hari saja?!" Yuuya kesal karena Kiyoshi terus-terusan marah daritadi.

"Cobalah untuk mengaca sebelum berangkat sekolah." Kiyoshi membalas ucapan Yuuya dengan kalimat yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Yuuya tadi."

"..." Yuuya kembali diam, tidak lagi ada niat untuk membalas kata-kata Kiyoshi. "Terserah deh..."

Tangan Yuuya meraih tangan Kiyoshi, hendak menggandengnya. Tapi Kiyoshi sudah keburu menepis tangan Yuuya. "Jangan menggandengku! Menggelikan!"

"Tapi kita, kan, saudara..." Yuuya mengelak.

"Tetap saja!"

Yuuya terkekeh pelan, senang dapat menangkap rona merah tipis yang samar di pipi Kiyoshi. "Ya, ya, maafkan aku... _Aniki_."

.

.

.

Untungnya kalau di sekolah, akting mereka sangat meyakinkan. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Yuuya mengidap _brother-complex_ , dan tak ada yang tahu kalau Kiyoshi itu _corettsunderecoret._

Yuuya kadang masih menunggu Kiyoshi keluar dari perpustakaan, walaupun ia tahu kakaknya itu tak akan keluar sampai ia merasa puas dengan catatannya.

Tapi, ada kalanya mereka pulang bersama. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka akan mengambil jalan memutar, dan Yuuya akan mengajak-memaksa-Kiyoshi untuk makan malam di luar. Yuuya akan memilih tempat makan yang lumayan jauh agar tidak ada orang yang mereka kenal melihat.

"Yuuya..."

Seperti malam ini.

"Kiyoshi..." Yuuya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kau pulang cepat..."

Kiyoshi kembali keluar dari perpustakaan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya, kurasa catatanku hari ini sudah cukup..." Ujar Kiyoshi.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat, mampu membuat tubuh Kiyoshi menggigil. "Kiyoshi..." Yuuya memakaikan syal yang ia bawa di leher Kiyoshi, lalu membenarkannya sebentar. "Harusnya kau jangan lupa membawa syalmu."

Kiyoshi mengangguk. Ah, lihat, semburat tipis itu muncul lagi. "T-tapi aku tak akan berterima kasih!"

Yuuya tertawa, lalu mengacak surai yang berwarna sama dengannya itu. "Ya, ya, _tsundere Aniki_."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Chap 2 doneee~~~ /tebar confetti_

 _Arigatou, buat semua yang udah bacaaaa xD_

 _Review sudah kubalas lewat PM oke, kecuali yang gak pake akun aku bales di sini ;3_

 _Emang dikit, jangan bacok aku ne QwQ aku usahain sih bikinnya banyak, tapi apa daya emang udah endingnya gitu, mau ditambah dimana malah bingung. Mungkin aku kayak pake konsep drabble ya ;)) dan aku udah mutusin kalo bakal update tiap malam minggu, buat nemenin kamu yang jones. Iya, kamu. /plak_

 _Dan ini almost like never ending story ya, jadi gak ada tamatnya~~ kalo mau usulin cerita, silahkan coret coret di review /modus/ atau mau minta bikinin ff minor pairing atau crackpair juga bisa~_

 _Ini malah A/N nya yang panjang-_-_

 _Okee, matta nee! Review?_

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Guest:** aku tahu siapa kamu 'v' arigatou naa~ review lagi yak xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover's not mine_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _Ngeyel ah, masih aman dong! T!_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Probably OOC_ , _Yaoi_ , _Sho-ai_ , _male x male_ , _INCEST!_

 _Miyaji Kiyoshi x Miyaji Yuuya_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

Sore menjelang malam ini, gymnasium Shuutoku sudah sepi. Latihan sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Suasana terdengar begitu hening...

BRAK BRAK!

... ternyata tidak.

"Hoiii! Siapa saja! Tolong bukakan pintu ini!" Kiyoshi menggedor-gedor pintu gymnasium karena terkunci di sana. Sendirian?

... tidak...

"Kiyoshi, mereka sudah pulang. Tak ada gunanya kau menggedor-gedor pintu seperti itu."

... ada Yuuya juga di sana.

"Memangnya kau mau bermalam di sini?!" Memukul pintu dengan kencang, lalu jatuh terduduk. Lelah. "Bahkan hampir semua anggota tim aku coba hubungi, tak ada seorang pun yang membalas!"

Yuuya menghampiri Kiyoshi yang terlihat putus asa. Ia berlutut di samping Kiyoshi, lalu memeluk tubuh Kiyoshi perlahan. "Kiyoshi, marah-marah seperti itu hanya buang-buang energi..."

"Lepaskan!" Kiyoshi mendorong tubuh Yuuya dengan cukup kuat, hingga Yuuya melepas pelukannya. "Tsk! Aku tahu! Aku tahu salah satu di antara mereka, atau mungkin malah semuanya, yang sengaja mengunci kita berdua di sini!"

"Kiyoshi, berhenti berpikiran negatif seperti itu!" Yuuya menangkup kedua pipi Kiyoshi. "Tenanglah, lagipula tak ada salahnya, kan, bermalam di sini?"

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti mencari kita!"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Kiyoshi..." Yuuya mengusap lembut pipi Kiyoshi. "Mereka juga tahu kita bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku kesal karena mereka sengaja mengunci kita! Menyebalkan! Untuk apa memang?!" Kiyoshi semakin meninggikan suaranya. "Lepaskan tanganmu..."

"Tidak mau..." Yuuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiyoshi. "Mungkin mereka tahu kita lebih dari sekedar saudara..."

"Yu-Yuuya..." Wajah Kiyoshi mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. "J-jangan... jangan dekat-dekat!" Kiyoshi mendorong wajah Yuuya dengan kasar.

"Ittai..." Yuuya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang didorong brutal oleh Kiyoshi. "Tsk, apa salahnya, sih?! Tidak ada orang di sini, bukan?! Aku tak melihat adanya masalah!"

Kiyoshi menatap tajam Yuuya. "Yuuya, ingatlah sesekali! Kau ini adikku, mengerti?! Kita tidak bisa..." Ia menggeleng kencang.

Yuuya menarik tubuh Kiyoshi agar mendekat. "Kiyoshi..." Yuuya mengusap surai Kiyoshi. "Mencintai seseorang itu tidak salah. Tidak peduli siapapun, entah itu teman, sahabat, atau saudara sekalipun. Dan, walaupun sesama laki-laki pun."

Kiyoshi menatap wajah Yuuya dengan rona tipis di pipinya. "Itu... melanggar kodrat, Yuuya." Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Yuuya tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik tengkuk Kiyoshi, membawanya pada ciuman hangat yang lembut, tanpa ada nafsu di sana. "Bukankah begini lebih menantang? Menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam, berciuman di belakang semua orang, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu, Aniki."

Kiyoshi menggeleng. "Tapi untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, aku tak berani..." ucapnya lemah.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mau melakukannya." Yuuya menarik Kiyoshi dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku terlebih dahulu, lalu mencintaiku." Jeda sejenak. "Kiyoshi, kau terlihat lelah..."

Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya kita memang harus bermalam di sini."

Yuuya mengecup lembut dahi Kiyoshi. "Lebih baik kau tidur. Sini..." Ia menarik Kiyoshi agar bersandar di dadanya, dan ia merangkul bahu Kiyoshi.

"Tsk, bukannya ini terbalik? Kau adikku..." Sedikit tidak rela, namun Kiyoshi tetap menyamankan dirinya di dalam rangkulan Yuuya.

"Ah, biarkan saja. Lagipula, sebenarnya kau yang lebih pantas jadi adik..." Yuuya mengacak surai Kiyoshi.

"Maumu!"

"Sudahlah, tidur saja..."

"Hm, oyasumi..."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

"Miyaji-san!"

Suara jeritan(?) indah dari seorang Takao Kazunari memecah pagi hari yang indah tersebut. Ia yang berniat mengambil buku catatan yang tertinggal, entah kenapa bisa tertinggal, kini disuguhkan pemandangan Miyaji bersaudara yang tengah tidur dan saling bersandar satu sama lain.

Yuuya bangun terlebih dahulu, tumben. Dan wajah pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Takao yang menatapnya dengan horor. Ia tak berniat membangunkan kakaknya yang masih tertidur, sehingga ia bangkit dengan hati-hati agar kakaknya tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan mengira macam-macam, kami di sini hanya karena terkunci." Ia menatap Takao dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Apa kalian sengaja mengunci kami di sini?"

"Ti-tidak..." Takao menggeleng cepat. "Semalam kupikir sudah tidak ada siapapun di gymnasium, makanya Shin-chan langsung menguncinya begitu saja."

Yuuya menghela napas. Lalu menatap Kiyoshi yang masih tertidur. "Untung saja ini masih pagi. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu dan mengganti baju." Ia kembali menatap Takao. "Jangan bilang siapapun kalau semalam kami terkunci di sini. Atau kugandakan latihanmu."

Takao meneguk ludah, lalu mengangguk kaku.

Yuuya mendekati Kiyoshi, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Aku tak mau membangunkannya." Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tidur Kiyoshi. "Takao, aku pulang dulu."

"Ha-ha'i!" Takao mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit beruntung, mungkin, karena bisa melihat wajah tidur kakak kelasnya itu. Bisa melihat wajah Kiyoshi yang tenang dan damai, tidak temperamen seperti biasanya.

Ah, Kiyoshi, kau memang bisa membuat semua orang terpesona...

Dan pada akhirnya, tak ada yang tahu hubungan kedua kakak-adik itu. Untunglah...

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue~_**

* * *

 _Selesai chap 3~~ tehhee, selamat malam minggu buat para jomblo yang lagi baca nih fanfic. Iya, termasuk kamu~ /plak_

 _Ini apa?! Oh, aku tau ini emang OOC, tapi aku emang ngeliat Yuuya tuh kayak Prince Charmingnya Kiyoshi! Ampuni saya! QwQ_

 _Udah ah, gak usah panjang panjang A/N nya. Sampai jumpa malam minggu depan~ review?_

 _P.S.: Review sudah saya balas di PM~_

 _P.P.S.: Satu lagi, anggap aja semua anak Shuutoku HPnya tiba tiba mati, jadi gak ada yang jawab telpunnya Kiyoshi~ /maksa_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover's not mine_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _Gak akan nambah, sampe kapanpun_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Yaoi . Sho-ai . Male x male . INCEST! Probably OOC . Misstypo(s)_

 _Enjoy ~_

* * *

Suara dari ponsel Kiyoshi memecah heningnya pagi itu. Yuuya, yang sudah bangun duluan dibanding Kiyoshi, mengambil ponsel kakaknya. Jangan tanya, kenapa Yuuya kembali tidur di kamar Kiyoshi.

Tidak, orang tua mereka ada di rumah. Tapi Yuuya tetap memaksa ingin tidur dengan Kiyoshi dengan dalih, "Ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan _Aniki._ "

Modus, Yuu, modus.

Tapi, apa yang dibacanya di ponsel Kiyoshi membuat _mood_ nya memburuk pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Yuuya! Cepatlah, nanti kutinggal!" Kiyoshi berteriak dari pintu depan.

"Duluan saja..." Balas Yuuya. "Nanti aku berangkat sendiri."

Lho, tumben? Kiyoshi sampai bingung dengan sikap aneh adiknya hari ini. Biasanya ia memaksa agar Kiyoshi mau menunggunya, dan akan dibalas oleh ucapan cuek dari Kiyoshi. Dan sekarang, Yuuya malah menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk berangkat duluan.

Kiyoshi bingung.

Cie, bilang aja pengen berangkat bareng Yuuya, _tsun_...

Tapi Kiyoshi tidak ambil pusing. Daripada telat masuk, lebih baik ia berangkat duluan daripada menunggu Yuuya yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel Kiyoshi.

Tapi, si pemilik ponsel itu tidak sadar kalau ponselnya tidak ada padanya.

.

.

.

Sampai ketika bel istirahat Shuutoku berbunyi, Kiyoshi baru sibuk mencari-cari ponselnya. "Dimana ponselku?" Ia menggeledah tasnya, sampai sudut-sudut tersembunyi pun ia cari. Tapi nihil.

"Apa..." Kiyoshi terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba terpikirkan siapa yang membawa ponselnya. "Tsk, Yuuya."

Segera saja ia berjalan ke kelas Yuuya, walaupun sebenarnya malas untuk bertemu dengan adiknya di sekolah. Sesampainya di kelas Yuuya, benar saja dugaannya.

Yuuya masih asyik bermain dengan ponsel Kiyoshi.

"Yuuya!" Kiyoshi menyerukan nama adiknya. "Kenapa ponselku ada padamu? Kembalikan!"

Beberapa siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelas, mundur teratur ke luar kelas karena masih sayang nyawa. Ayolah, pertengkaran antara Miyaji bersaudara? Mendingan pergi ke kantin dan makan dengan damai.

" _Aniki_..." Yuuya tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kiyoshi sebelumnya. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Kiyoshi menatap adiknya dengan bingung. "Tanya saja. Tidak biasanya kau meminta izin seperti ini untuk bicara."

Yuuya menunjukkan ponsel Kiyoshi yang ia pegang agar Kiyoshi melihatnya...

... melihat pesan dari seseorang yang membuat Yuuya cemburu berat dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau saling bertukar pesan dengan Hayama Kotarou dari Rakuzan itu? Kita musuh, bukan?! Kau pernah dikalahkan olehnya, bukan?!" Yuuya asal menuding Kiyoshi.

Ah, Yuuya, kau harus belajar untuk bersikap lebih sopan pada kakakmu itu. Lihat, sekarang Kiyoshi jadi _badmood_ sendiri diingatkan lagi soal kekalahannya dari Hayama.

"Aku tidak bertukar pesan dengannya! Dia yang mengirimiku pesan, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dia mendapatkan nomorku darimana!" Kiyoshi menjelaskan dengan kesal. "Lagipula, apa masalahnya denganmu?!"

"Ini jelas masalah buatku!" Yuuya menggebrak meja miliknya. "Seenaknya saja pemuda Rakuzan itu mengirim pesan kepada orang yang kucinta begitu saja! Suruh dia datang ke sini, kita lihat siapa yang akan berhasil merebutmu!"

Yuuya sepertinya mulai lupa daratan, bahkan lupa kalau kakaknya sedang berdiri di depannya. Kiyoshi tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Yuuya. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya dan kembali ke kelasnya, mengabaikan teriakan dari Yuuya yang terus memanggilnya.

Ah, Kiyoshi. Apa memang kau ada 'sesuatu' dengan pemuda Rakuzan tersebut?

.

.

.

Yuuya benar benar dalam mood yang buruk. Sepanjang pelajaran di kelas ia tidak memperhatikan gurunya berbicara. Latihan hari ini pun bagaikan neraka bagi anggota tim basket Shuutoku karena mood buruk Yuuya.

Bahkan Midorima pun tepar!

Bayangkan saja latihannya seperti apa. Tidak, author tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Sepulang latihan pun Yuuya tidak bertemu dengan Kiyoshi. Tidak apa apa, batin Yuuya. Mungkin Yuuya juga belum tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa ketika bertemu Kiyoshi nanti.

"Yuuya..."

Ah...

Ternyata Kiyoshi pulang cepat-atau lebih tepatnya, sengaja pulang cepat dan menunggu Yuuya keluar dari _gymnasium_. Banyak hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Catatanmu sudah selesai?" Entah kenapa, setiap kata yang Yuuya ucapkan hari ini begitu ketus, tidak lembut seperti biasa kalau mereka bicara berdua. "Tidak langsung pulang? Atau kau menunggu pangeran dari Kyoto datang menjemputmu?"

Kiyoshi menghela napas pelan, mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Kenapa adiknya sampai seperti ini? Cemburu?

"Yuuya, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Kiyoshi terus memaksa Yuuya untuk buka mulut dan menjelaskan kenapa ia begitu cemburu. Hayama? Bukan ia yang memulai _chat_ , tapi Hayama yang memulai. "Sudah kuberitahu aku dan Hayama sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Lalu darimana dia mendapat nomormu?!" Amarah Yuuya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Bibir yang biasa berucap lembut pada Kiyoshi itu kini berubah menjadi membentak sang kakak. "Dan kenapa kau menanggapinya?! Bahkan _e-mail_ dan pesan dari gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu saja tidak kau balas!"

Kiyoshi sudah ingin menjelaskan kembali, tapi ia sadar kalau perdebatan ini tak akan ada habisnya. Maka dari itu, Kiyoshi memilih untuk berbalik dan tak menanggapi Yuuya. Maka dari itu, Kiyoshi memilih untuk berdiam diri mendengar teriakan marah Yuuya.

Maka dari itu, Kiyoshi lebih memilih untuk pulang terlebih dulu dan meninggalkan Yuuya yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan marah.

.

.

.

Padahal orang tua mereka pergi, tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Yuuya mengunci diri di dalam kamar, entah kenapa ia begitu cemburu. Entah kenapa ia begitu menganggap Hayama sebagai saingannya.

Dan Kiyoshi hanya berdiam di kamar, memakan makanan ringan sambil menonton video Miyu Miyu kesukaannya.

Atmosfernya benar-benar berat.

Tidak biasanya Yuuya ingin tidur sendiri. Ini bertentangan sekali dengan prinsipnya, dimana kalau tak ada orang tua, mereka harus dan wajib tidur bareng! Yuuya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu marah hanya karena kakaknya saling bertukar pesan dengan Hayama.

Apa karena mereka musuh?

Atau...

... Yuuya, yang terlalu mencintai Kiyoshi?

Yuuya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar Kiyoshi dengan tidak sabaran, membuat si pemilik kamar terkejut. "Yuuya!" Kiyoshi sepertinya akan marah. "Bisakah kau tidak ribut?!" Kan...

Yuuya tak mempedulikan omelan Kiyoshi. Ia segera mematikan video yang sedang ditonton Kiyoshi, dan tentu saja itu menuai protes dari orang yang tengah menikmati tontonannya.

"Yuu-"

Dan Kiyoshi langsung terdiam begitu Yuuya menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Erat... dan hangat. Ah, ada sedikit perasaan posesif di dalam pelukan itu.

"Siapapun... tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu!" Yuuya menjadi semakin posesif saja pada kakaknya ini. "Kau ini milikku!"

Kiyoshi sudah ingin protes karena alasan klise, mereka saudara. Tapi, berada di dalam pelukan hangat seorang Yuuya membuat dirinya kembali tenang. Adiknya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Atau karena Yuuya emang gak bisa tidur tanpa Kiyoshi? Entahlah, tanyakan pada rumput yang melambai.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak menambah beban pikiranmu." Yuuya merasa bersalah, ingat kembali kalau kakaknya akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. "Aku terlalu kalut, maafkan aku."

Kiyoshi tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat adiknya itu. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Yuuya? Meminta maaf itu bukan dirimu sekali." Ya, demi kamu, Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, ayo tidur di kamarku." Ajak Yuuya. Benar, kan, Yuuya memang tidak bisa tidur tanpa Kiyoshi. Apalagi kalau orang tua mereka tidak ada.

"Memangnya kenapa di kamarku, hm?"

Mereka langsung memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Kiyoshi. Benar-benar seperti fanboy alay sih kamarnya. Dakimakura, poster, DVD, merchandise, dan lain-lain numpuk jadi satu. Duh, yang ada Yuuya gak bisa tidur gara-gara takut ngerusakin barang-barang di sana.

Kadang Yuuya bingung, gimana Kiyoshi bisa tidur di kamar seperti ini? Ya walaupun kamarnya juga berantakan sih.

Ngaca, makanya.

"Sudahlah, di kamarku saja!" Yuuya menyerah menarik-narik tangan Kiyoshi. Maka dari itu, langsung saja Yuuya mengangkat tubuh Kiyoshi. Iya, Yuuya menggendong Kiyoshi ala pengantin baru.

Kapan, ya?

Kapan mereka nikah?

"YUUYA! TURUNIN GUE CEPETAN!" Wajah Kiyoshi udah gak karuan merahnya digendong kayak gitu sama Yuuya. "Yuuya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Yuuya lagi, mana mau dia nurutin Kiyoshi. Sifat keras kepalanya saja mirip dengan pemain Rakuzan nomor 7 yang lagi dicemburuin sama dia. Jadi dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan membaringkan tubuh Kiyoshi di atas ranjang.

Dan selanjutnya...

AMAN KOK AMAN, BULAN PUASA HAHAHAHAHA! /tolong abaikan author yang gila ini/

Selanjutnya, Yuuya hanya mencium sekilas bibir Kiyoshi. Yuuya masih ingat batas kok. Kalian aja yang ngebaca ini pada mesum. Hih...

/seketika author digebukin/

"Yuuya!"

"Urusai." Yuuya tidak mau diprotes. Ia langsung saja menyusul berbaring di samping kakaknya. Dan langsung saja menarik Kiyoshi ke dalam pelukannya. " _Oyasumi_ , Kiyoshi."

Belum sempat Kiyoshi mau protes lagi, Yuuya udah molor duluan. Kiyoshi akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil curi-curi kesempatan memperhatikan wajah tenang Yuuya yang tengah tertidur.

Ah, padahal tadi sore dia masih marah dengan Kiyoshi.

Dan sekarang Yuuya sudah kembali memeluk Kiyoshi dengan sayang.

Kiyoshi mencuri-curi untuk mengecup lembut bibir Yuuya, tanpa sadar kalau adiknya itu hanya pura-pura tertidur. " _Oyasumi mou_ , Yuuya."

* * *

 ** _TBC :3_**

* * *

 _Yo! /nyiapin tameng/_

 _Ini naskah udah membusuk di hp, maap alay. Yuuya yang cemburu itu unyu. Maap yak, absurd gini ceritanya. Duh, dibilangin goloknya taro dulu napa..._

 _Maaf lama ya, gak ada ide sama sekali. Maaf juga, udah janji janji gono malah gak ditepatin... /dasar/_

 _Maaf ya, malah ngebikin 'Itterashai, aishiteru' duluan daripada ngelanjut ini... /promo berkedok maaf/_

 _Yowislah, review, minna? ;3_

* * *

 _Balasan review udah di pm ya, yang tanpa akun kubalas di sini :3_

 _Pfft(ini nama apaan?): Iya, Yuuya kan kuwadh :3 kuwadh aja kalo soal Kiyoshi mah~ /ini apa sih/ thanks for review ;3_

 _Haqua: Semoga mimpiin Miyaji deh x'D thanks for review ;3 oya, soalnya di mataku sifat mereka emang kayak gitu. Duh, dikutuk Kiyoshi deh saya, ngebikin dia jadi lebih kawaii dari adeknya :"v_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover's not mine_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _Selalu aman, T (eh, kissu itu masih T bukan?)_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Yaoi . Sho-ai . Male x male . INCEST! Probably OOC . Misstypo(s)_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

"Hah?! Tinggal sendiri di apartemen?!" Pagi-pagi, Miyaji bersaudara sudah memulai perdebatan. Hari libur seperti ini harusnya bisa Kiyoshi nikmati, tapi kata-kata orang tuanya itu langsung saja menuai perdebatan.

Dan Yuuya adalah orang pertama yang langsung membantah kata-kata orang tuanya. Padahal yang diminta untuk tinggal sendiri, kan, Kiyoshi. Bukan Yuuya.

Tapi tentu saja itu akan menyiksa Yuuya.

Gak bisa bobo bareng lagi dong? Jangan sampe, jangan sampe, jangan sampe!

"Kenapa malah kau yang protes?" Ibunya menatap Yuuya dengan heran. "Lagipula, Kiyoshi sudah diterima di Todai. Kalau pulang-pergi dari rumah tentu saja itu akan melelahkan untuk Kiyoshi."

Ayah mereka mengangguk, membenarkan kalimat istrinya. "Benar. Makanya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan mencarikan apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus." Jelas Ayahnya.

Yuuya langsung pasang tampang bete. "Tapi kan Kiyo-maksudku, _Aniki_ tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri seperti itu! Kalau _Aniki_ kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?!" Ia berusaha keras memutar otak agar kakaknya tidak jadi tinggal terpisah.

"Hoi! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Akhirnya objek yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan angkat bicara juga. Walaupun habis itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yuuya, yang seolah berkata, 'jangan menghancurkan rencanaku!'

"Kiyoshi benar, Yuuya." Belum sempat Yuuya angkat bicara lagi, Ibunya sudah menyela duluan. _"Kaa-san_ mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi Kiyoshi itu lebih tua darimu, ia lebih bisa menjaga dirinya."

Yuuya menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah!" Ucapnya akhirnya. "Aku paham."

Walaupun begitu, Kiyoshi tetap memiliki firasat buruk akan kata-kata adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Kiyoshi~"

Kiyoshi menepuk dahinya. Ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya dalam seminggu, yang artinya setiap hari, Yuuya datang mengunjunginya.

Plis deh, emang dikata Kiyoshi gak bisa jaga dirinya?

"Yuuya, sudah kubilang jangan terus-menerus mengunjungiku, apalagi setiap hari!" Kiyoshi naik darah. "Sekolahmu bagaimana?! Klub basket bagaimana?!"

"Aku kan mengunjungimu saat malam, jadi kegiatan klub sudah selesai. Dan soal sekolah, tentu baik-baik saja." Yuuya tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Ini balasan karena kau saat itu tidak mendukungku."

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar harus tinggal di apartemen, Yuuya." Kiyoshi menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meluap. "Lain kali aku akan menginap di kampus saja kalau terus seperti ini..."

"Hee..." Yuuya hanya menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Kiyoshi berdiri semua. "Memang apa salahnya dikunjungi adikmu sendiri, hm? Ada yang salah?"

"Otakmu itu yang salah!" Kiyoshi benar-benar meledak. "Tsk, kalau bukan karena aku menyukaimu, aku pasti sudah menendangmu dari apartemen sejak a—"

Dan Kiyoshi terdiam. Sedangkan seringai Yuuya semakin lebar.

"Ti-tidak! Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Arghh!" Kiyoshi mengacak surainya dengan frustasi.

"Kiyoshi, kau sebenarnya memang menyukaiku, bukan?" Langkah demi langkah mulai diambil Yuuya, menuju ke arah kakaknya yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tentu saja! Ah, maksudku—"

"Kau menyukaiku..." Yuuya mengusap lembut pipi Kiyoshi, berniat untuk mengecup bibir Kiyoshi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baka!" Wajah Kiyoshi kini sudah persis udang dicemplungin ke minyak panas. Merah gitu. "Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai kakak! Mengerti?!"

Yuuya tak mempedulikan kata-kata 'suka sebagai kakak' yang diucapkan Kiyoshi. Kenapa? Bukan, mereka bukan ABG labil yang suka mainan _brotherzone, friendzone,_ dan _zone-zone_ lain selain yang Kagami suka masukin.

Masukin. Pfft...

Tapi lebih tepatnya, saat Kiyoshi berkata seperti itu, matanya tak mau menatap langsung mata Yuuya.

Jelas-jelas Kiyoshi bohong.

"Benarkah?" Yuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, coba katakan hal itu sekali lagi dan tatap mataku lurus-lurus."

"Baik! Baiklah!" Kiyoshi segera mengiyakan agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan Yuuya cepat pulang. Ia mengambil nafas, kemudian menatap mata Yuuya. "Aku menyukaimu—"

Bibir Kiyoshi tertahan. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang menahannya, bukan?

Iya, bibir Yuuya.

Agak lama Yuuya mencium Kiyoshi, melumatnya perlahan, takut membuat nafsu yang ditahannya melonjak keluar begitu saja.

Yuuya tak mempedulikan dorongan-dorongan kasar dari tangan Kiyoshi yang memaksa untuk melepaskannya.

Sampai setelah Yuuya puas—walaupun Yuuya tak akan pernah puas mengecap rasa yang ada di bibir Kiyoshi, entah apa itu—barulah Yuuya melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan wajah memerah Kiyoshi itu sungguh membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya itu dengan brutal, namun ditahannya.

"Hanya kalimat itu yang ingin kudengar, tanpa ada kata tapi atau penyangkalan apapun di belakangnya." Ujar Yuuya.

Sedangkan Kiyoshi yang masih shock sehabis dicium Yuuya, belum dapat mencerna apapun yang Yuuya katakan padanya. "A-apa yang..."

"Hm? _A-are?"_

Kali ini Yuuya sedikit merasa was-was begitu Kiyoshi mengeluarkan persediaan nanasnya (yang bukannya untuk dimakan, malah digunakan untuk melempari orang). Ditambah lagi aura kelam yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ki-Kiyoshi..." Yuuya sweatdrop. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. _"Ma-matte... MATTEEEE!"_

Mari kita do'akan keselamatan Yuuya setelah ini. Semoga Yuuya masih akan hidup demi kelangsungan ff ini...

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue~_**

* * *

 _Haluuu~ masih inget saya? /dibuang_

 _Hontou ni gomen naaaa /bow/_

 _Lama ya update nya? Saya sibuk, maafkan daku :"D_

 _Jadi, saya berniat buat ngubah waktu updatenya yang (tadinya) setiap malam minggu, tapi sekarang berubah jadi 'suka suka saya' :"D gomen :")))_

 _Review, minna?_

* * *

 ** _Balasan review sudah di-PM, bagi yang tanpa akun di sini~_**

 ** _Oto Ichiyan:_** _Halo~ salam kenal juga. Makasih udah dukung ff ini :"D Yuuya emang lebih seme kok dari Kiyoshi. Sebenernya sih saya bikin Yuuya jadi seme karena Kiyoshi itu tsun :| siapapun yang tsun pokoknya bakal kena jadi uke sama saya~_

 ** _Haii:_** _Hai juga :"D nuuu, Miyaji itu suami saya, udah nikah kemaren :"3 karena ini (sepertinya) make konsep drabble (drabble gagal, lebih tepatnya), makanya alurnya tak cepetin :") ntar mungkin di ff lain bakal aku buat lebih jelas~_


End file.
